


Cruel

by hippieofthesea



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippieofthesea/pseuds/hippieofthesea
Summary: Overwatch has ended and everyone must return to their ordinary lives. A doctor who's seen war can never do so.





	1. Going Home

Angela stood in the office she would no longer call home. Tears rolled down her face as she packed away her things. The commanders were dead. There was nothing she could do to bring them back. They couldn't even find their bodies from the destruction. 

She took off her glasses cleaning the lenses with a cloth from her breast pocket. A harsh hiccup and cough caused from her hard crying. She ran the sleeve over her face making soaked with her tears. 

A knock came at the door drawing her out her thoughts. She forced herself to stop crying cleaning her face up with handkerchief from her side pocket. She cleared her throat making sure to not have anything wrong with her voice. "Come in." 

The young woman stood at the doorway with her bags packed ready to go home. "Doctor, do you need help?" The blonde shook her head going back to packing the rest of her paperwork. "Not at all. It's just harder than I thought... to pack up. Especially when everything around you is what you have come to know as your home."

Lena moved closer placing her bags down by the door. "Dr. Zeigler...I know you were close with both of them. You guys were really close..." She leaned on the desk seeing the frame of them all together.

Angela had sat next to both commanders in the frame. She sighed handing her the picture. "I know it's not easy. We have to return to our ordinary lives with people thinking we're the bad guys." Lena grabbed some of the other things from the wall handing them to her.

Angela kept quiet putting everything into the boxes. Lena looked around seeing everything else gone. "Did you at least pack away everything in your room yet?"

"I did. It was all done yesterday. I just don't know what to do now. What will happen to everyone?" She slumped back down into her chair holding her head in her hands. "Everything is just so awful."

The brunette touched the blonde's shoulder gingerly. "I know it's hard to think about. Most of us think of this place as home. Like Winston."

She cleaned her face placing her hand on hers. "I know. He said he plans to stay here and do his work. I think I'll go to Switzerland and be a doctor there."

She got out of her seat going back to packing. Lena assisted her with what she could. She glanced around her office seeing the piles of boxes. "I guess that's everything. ."

She turned towards the younger woman picking up her luggage. She handed it to her looking rather somber. "I think we can get ready to leave. We are some of the last to go."

She turned her attention to the upper level where she was housed. "I'll go get my things and we can head off to the airport together." She moved quickly leaving the cadet along.

She came back holding her suitcases firmly. "I think I'm ready to head out. If we stay any longer I'm going to break down again." She moved towards the door pulling the strap of her purse higher on her arm. 

Lena opened up the door for them following the doctor at her heels. The airport was packed as to be expected. Angela stood alone at the by the gate. Her eyes watched the clock knowing her departure would be soon. 

She checked her phone seeing the message from her little cadet. "I'm on the plane doctor. I hope you have a safe trip." She stared at her screen feeling her chest tightening once more. "You too Lena. Please take care of yourself."

The intercom sounded for first class boarding. Grabbing her ticket from her bag as she headed towards the gate making sure to not crack. She sat down resting her purse in her lap feeling the reality of her situation settle in.

The plane ride back home was quiet and lonely. She went over her photos in her phone making her stop at the Halloween party. The blonde witch posed in between the zombie and vampire giving their best evil grins. 

Tears fell from her cheeks dripping onto her arms. She closed her phone cleaning her face again before anyone could her see her like that. She hurried from the plane to the taxi making sure to keep her focus on returning home. 

She opened up the door to her home in Switzerland. The house hadn't been touched in years. She took her things to her room removing the dusty protective covers off the bed. She laid down feeling the heaviness of the death kick in.

Tears fell from her face hugging onto a pillow. She sniffled loudly curling up into a ball. The pain coursing through her body as her cries grew louder.


	2. First Day

The morning light hit the inside of the home. Angela groaned tossing over to the other side. She remained asleep for only a little while until she heard the sounds of the birds at her window. 

The fatigue from the flight was still heavy on her. She sat up feeling the discomfort from sleeping in the clothes she arrived in. Even after doing it for years, it wasn't help for her sleep. 

She took her suitcase apart choosing her sweats. She moved to her second suitcase with her cleaning supplies from the lab. If she was going to have a clean house; it was going to be by her medical standards. 

Angela removed the goggles and mask covering her head. The dust falling onto the floor around her. The ceiling was now clean in another room. Slowly her home becoming just that.

Her room, the bathroom, and now, the kitchen. This was going to be hopefully, the last room she would clean today. Her stomach growled loudly catching her off guard. She put her cleaning tools down getting out of her bright yellow jumpsuit.

She got dressed up in more casual attire going to the garage. She approached a long blue cover yanking it off the object in front of her. A cherry red Vespa was relieved sitting on its stand. Her hands caressed the handles taking a seat.

"I wonder." She turned the keys having the engine roar to life. A giggle escaped her lips hugging onto the scooter. "I missed you my darling." She turned it off grabbing her purse before leaving into town.

She stopped into a small bakery grabbing some fresh rolls and cake slices. She went through the market collecting food for her fridge having a warmth run through her. Being back home made her feel a bit more at ease. 

She placed everything into the basket behind her seat feeling like her day was a bit more comfortable than she thought. A droplet of blood fell onto her glove. She took out a tissue cleaning her glove. She touched her nose seeing more. Taking out another tissue she held it to her gave, blocking the flow.

She waited for it to be over getting onto her bike. 'It must be the change of weather. I should've known better.' She drove out to her home watching as the skies began to change to grey.

She hurried into her home taking the bags with her. She moved into the kitchen placing down the bags on the counters, putting everything away.

She heard her stomach growl loudly once more, getting onto her for still not eating anything. She groaned grabbing the bag of rolls cutting into one of them. She spread butter on the halves enjoying them. "No one can bake like the Swiss."

She ate happily picking out her meal for dinner trying to make sure she wouldn't ruin her hard cleaning with too many dishes. She jumped up hearing the loud crash of the thunder nearby.

She looked out into yard seeing the hard windy rain coming in her direction. She smiled feeling at home. The rain like this reminded her of her youth. Hiding under her blankets while her mother would tell her of its beauty. Never to fear the wonders of nature. 

She couldn't help but feel her chest tighten thinking of her parents. She cleared her throat moving back to her cooking for a distraction. She chopped her vegetables forcing herself to think of being back on the field.

The danger of running into battle with her staff at her hand. The feeling of gliding through the air to save someone who needed her most. She stopped her cutting resting her head in her hands.

She eventually finished what she was making. A simple vegetable stew that was perfect for this kind of weather. She smiled taking comfort in the sounds outside.

The sky grew darker rather rapidly. The sounds of the tapping getting louder with the quickened pace. She kept comfortable eating her food quickly.

The sound of the quiet home made her hair stand on end. She thought the sounds of the packed halls. Her friends laughing and enjoying their meals together as one.

She groaned staring down at her bowl. Was her separation from Overwatch really that painful? "Damn it." She forced herself to eat the rest putting away her leftovers.

She walked throughout her house marking off, in order, which one of her rooms to clean next. Even away from her duties as a doctor, everything had to have order.

She moved to her bedroom pulling her whiteboard to the front of her bed. She made her lists for cleaning, job work, and personal goals. She underlined the most important for each category.

Once she was done, she took a shower letting herself become relaxed getting ready for bed. She walked out in a matching set of light cotton sleep cloths decorated in hearts.

She looked at the photos of her Overwatch family. One photo stopped her from moving onto the next. A photo taken in secret of her and the strike commander.

His arm around her waist as their lips touched. He had taken the photo of them hiding away in his office after hours. Tears spilled from her eyes hanging her head in sorrow.

She placed the photos back in her purse getting into the bed. She shut off the lights hearing the rain still going strong. She curled up once more forcing herself to sleep.


	3. Day One

Angela sat in the shuttle train along with other new soldiers. She glanced around seeing no other with the small medical mark on their uniform. She sighed sitting back waiting for the shuttle to get to the headquarters.

This had been something she was looking forward to the last month. Not only would she be putting her medical knowledge to use but, she'd be a valuable member of Overwatch.

The shuttle began to slow it's pace moving towards the point of departure. She got excited taking in a deep breath. 'This is it!' she thought holding her bag tightly.

The others exited the doors looking at the headquarters. The building was massive with the dome shape made of glass catching her attention.

Her breath had been stolen walking into the main building. The large ivory coloured walls with banners of vague, faceless uniform fronts with sayings of their values at the bottom.

"Excuse me."

She turned around finding a young woman in a dark blue uniform. A secretary with clipboard in hand. "Are you lost?" she asked moving closer to her.

"I'm Dr. Angela Zeigler. I'm looking for the main office of the medical staff to go over my paperwork before starting." She held out her hand shaking the other's firmly.

"Oh! Right this way Dr. Zeigler. I was told to look out for you. You have quite the impressive resume I hear."

She followed her down the left wing of the building in silence with just the sounds of heels clicking. The halls seemed like they could gone on forever. The secretary stopped in front of a conference room opening the door. "You'll be briefed shortly. "

Angela walked through the door seeing the group of others with the medic patches. She smiled taking her seat away from the door.

She looked around seeing the small team around her. 'You would think they'd have enough people to cover such a large organisation.' It hit her on how big Overwatch had become since it's infancy.

She looked up seeing a red-headed woman walking in with a rather unamused expression. She looked over them judging them all until her eyes landed on her.

Angela noticed the woman's heterochromia finding her eyes fascinating, as well as beautiful. She smiled deciding to walk next to her. "Is this seat taken?"

"No, please take a seat."

The woman looked at the small group again crossing her legs. "Seems like we're some of the very few women here."

"It looks like it. It all depends on who actually wanted to join Overwatch." Angela tried her best to be polite with the stranger. She held out her hand to her. "I'm Angela Zeigler."

"Moira O'Deorain." she answered with a firm shake. "Pleasure to meet you doctor."

"Oh please, it's my pleasure to meet you doctor." She spoke with her bubbly tone looking over at the front door opening up.

The two commanders came in looking at the small group with their serious stance. Angela's heart began to race seeing both of the handsome men there. She mentally slapped herself knowing that professionalism is what had to come first.

The woman next to her glanced over at them with the same unamused expression that she gave the others around her. She sat up straight keeping her gaze away from her and on to the men.

Once the room was quiet down, the man in the black beanie motion forward glancing over them all. "I'm glad to see we have such a fine group of doctors waiting to join us. My name is Gabriel Reyes. I am one of the commanders of Overwatch."

The blond raised his hand waving at everybody across the room. "I'm Strike Commander Jack Morrison. As you can tell, we're in real need for medical staff with all of the happenings that are going throughout the world. We will be doing personal interviews to figure out where you would fit best. We have plenty of bases throughout the world that we will be choosing as your stations."

Gabriel took a clipboard from the front desk going over the names whispering to Jack. Angela couldn't help but recross her legs finding them both rather attractive.

"See something you like?"

She turned her head to Moira acting natural. "Whatever do you mean? I'm just listening to the commanders talk." She smiled feeling a lot of pressure on her.

She laughed pointing at her legs. "You crossed your legs, giving me a small sign of your interest for them."

"What? No. I'm just making sure I'm comfortable. I don't need my legs falling asleep on me." Her embarrassment written all over her face.

"Sure you are."

Gabriel cleared his throat snarling as a couple of them continued to talk. "We're going to take you guys in groups for the interviews. Be here at nine in the morning to be given any tickets and vouchers for the trips to your new bases."

He called a set of six. Three with Morrison and three with himself. Angela got anxious crossing her legs again. "This is going to take forever."

"Tell me about it. I feel like this is just taking up our time. What base are you looking to be in?"

"I want to be in wherever they need me. I want to help all that I can." Her reply was quick with a small hint of pain. "I will be the best doctor I can be."

"Sounds like you don't mind being in the most remote place possible. I can't stand to be away from technology."

"I believe a good doctor can make gold out of straw." She sat up seeing Reyes come back in after more than half an hour. He called out the next three, including O'Deorain.

"I'll see you later Zeigler. Maybe we can see each on base." Moira gave her a wink walking down to meet him.

She smiled waiting her turns as the group got smaller. She began to get nervous with only six of them left. Was her resume not good enough to be called first?

"Zeigler? Last call on Angela Zeigler."

She snapped out of it seeing the other two with the strike commander. She got up hurrying to the front of the room. "I'm so sorry about that Commander."

"It's fine. Please follow me."

He went down the hall stopping at a room opposite of the one being used by Reyes. "Take a seat. I'll take you in one by one." He pointed at the first person to follow him in.

Angela sat down by the other doctor waiting yet again. This process seemed to take forever. She knew it would be something like this but, with a lot less waiting.

After the second person left the office, she was finally called. Her heart racing as she walked through the door.

The office of the Strike Commander seemed pretty dull. A couple of pictures of farmland with his awards in frames. Even his desk was plain with just his name plate and a holder with pens.

"Please, take a seat."

She held her breath sitting across his desk. The click from the door shutting made her a bit nervous. "Your building is absolutely beautiful. I'm glad I decided to join up." 

"You're the first person to start off with the architecture." He lifted the file into his field of vision. "Doctor Angela Zeigler, you have a pretty good record for someone who just finished medical school."

"Yes. I wanted to become a doctor for the longest time. My parents were lost due to the crisis. Since then, I've waned to help heal physical wounds as well as mental ones. I have minor in psychology."

"Sounds like you really want to be someone who helps all around. Tell me something about your career thus far? What's one of your scariest moments as well as one of the more gratifying ones?"

"I guess you could say my career has just begun. I did a lot of internships with different other departments. I think the worst one, was my first death. I wanted to quit right there. It was painful because they were my patient. I had no idea what to say to the family or how to be appropriate about their loss of life."

"I would think so. What department did you decide to specialise in?"

With a bit of pride she smiled. "I chose to join surgery. It called out to me. I have a steady hand and can handle myself during stressful situations."

Jack leaned forward putting the file down. "If you liked it, why did you decide to join Overwatch?"

"I know I can do better. I have the knowledge and the skill to help people. I want to make a difference." Her voice and expressions were passionate. Her eyes lit up thinking through her youthful lense.

Jack stared at her feeling a sense of pride. "I'm glad to hear it. I think I know were we can have you. How do you about human, omnic relations?"

"Like any war, they're good that are hurt on both sides. I think some omnics are good and wanted nothing to do with it. Same with humans."

"I like your answer." Jack raised his hand towards her. "I'll be more than happy have you join our base in King's Row."

She reached out taking his hand in hers. With a firm shake she made the deal final. This was a huge step in her career. "Thank you so much for this opportunity. Will I see you there, Commander Morrison?"

"Definitely. I have to make sure that everything is going great with every base when I'm not on missions." He released her hand getting out of his seat.

She walked out the office feeling the weight lifting from her shoulders. The hall seemed so empty without the small crowd from before. She made her way back to the same great entrance. Her eyes wide with the possibilities to come with the new opportunity.


	4. New Territory

Angela snored loudly having caught a cold the day before. Her mouth wide open letting out the roar from her body. The alarm clock on her phone began, cutting off the noise.

"I'm up... I'm up."

She yawned stretching out her body to turn it off. She groaned feeling the scratching sensation in her throat getting out of bed. Sniffling and couching she made her way to out of the bedroom to begin her day.

She went to her kitchen setting the kettle on the stove. She opened her containers of tea picking the right one for her condition. She sat on the counter listening to the missed messages.

"Ms. Zeigler, we're very impressed with your resume. We'd like have you reach back at us for an interview."

They all seemed to be repeating the the same thing. It was only four, but still. She was happy to hear that hospitals were still interested in hiring her.

She used her phone to write down the pros and cons of each hospital wanting to make sure she was doing the best for herself. Two weeks without work was more than enough.

She got off the counter going through her fridge. She was getting rather picky with her food for the last couple of days. Maybe her sadness and lack of work was disrupting her eating habits? Maybe being away from her home was cutting her appetite?

She brought out some eggs and grabbed some bread from the drawer making some simple breakfast. She was going to eat, regardless of how she felt. Her wellbeing was more important than her sadness.

Her small list was her main focus of the day. Her money she had saved from Overwatch wouldn't last forever. The hospital would be a great place to start. She's be amongst other doctors who'd want to save lives too.

The tea felt so warm sliding down her throat making her belly warm. "This is harder than I thought." she said out loud. Her phone began to ring removing the silence of the house.

Across the screen was a number she didn't recognise. Maybe another work opportunity? She cleared her throat before answering. "Hello, Angela Zeigler speaking?"

"Angela? It's Reinhardt. I was hoping I got the number right."

She got so exciting from hearing his voice. "Lieutenant Wilhelm! I'm so glad to hear from you. How've you been?"

"I've been doing good doctor. It's hard getting used to a civilian life again. I'm used to being someone to help others from the terrors that haunt us."

"I couldn't agree more. It's something to get used to. Are you going to stay in Germany for a while?"

"Maybe a little bit."

She could hear the sound of his melancholy tone. "Stay for a while. Enjoy home before you start to move around."

"Maybe I should. It would be nice to enjoy the summer time going cross-country. I could take the time to relax."

"That's the idea. I'm already looking for a new job here. Hopefully, it should happen before the month ends. Have you heard any word on the others?"

"No, just Torbjörn. I've been invited to spend time with his family. "

"That's great." She could hear the faint sounds of the Lindholm family moving throughout their home in the background. "How about I let you go?"

"I suppose so doctor. You should have no problem finding a job. Take care Angela."

"Of course. You should take care too. Tell Torbjörn to spend as much time with his family as he can."

They said their goodbyes with a small sadness to it. Angela finished up her poll status with each hospital. She finally picked, the one she thought was the best.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angela fixed her blazer and shirt, making sure no wrinkles were visible. Her hair fixed into a nice bun with no random hair sticking out. Her black heels complimenting her dark grey suit.

She grabbed her make-up bag applying the minimum amount she thought she needed. Foundation, eyeliner, mascara, and a nude coloured lipstick. 

"Here goes nothing."

She grabbed her keys making sure to have her helmet not ruin her hair for the most part. She made her vespa come to life, leaving for her interview.

The hospital was of decent size with at least six floors to it. A teaching hospital. She was excited to be able to teach younger doctors what it was like to work under pressure of saving a life.

With a deep breath she walked into the building with her heels clicking her steps. She moved to the front desk giving a bright smile. "Excuse me."

"Yes?" A young man sat at desk looking at her. "H-hi.. How can I help you?"

"I'm wondering which floor can I find the office for the chief of surgery?"

"Oh! That would be on the third floor. Left hall all the way down. It's the corner office."

She looked down the hallway spotting the elevator. "Thank you so much. Is he in right?"

"Yeah, he should be in for another half hour."

"Great. Thanks again."

She left him seeing the faces of simple illness that could be cured. Her face lighting up seeing the clean waiting room.

She got into the elevator rising up the necessary floor. She held onto her purse shaking away the nerves. She had done open heart surgery while being attacked. She could do an interview.

The doors opened up with a group of interns rushing in to take up space. She glanced over at them feeling a lot of her younger self in their expressions.

They had a look of worry from whatever was on their minds. She tried her best to not stare at her future colleagues. They were young and still in the first weeks of hell, by the looks of it.

The doors opened up to the floor she needed, exiting the claustrophobic space. She almost wanted to let them know of her support. To hang in there.

She walked along the hall at a slow pace. Her eyes scanned the doors reading the purpose of each room. Most of them being offices for the higher-ups.

She finally found the office she was looking for. The nerves in her hand making it difficult to make her next move. She took a deep breath knocking on the door.

"Come in."

The office was large and bland like one she had entered before. Just the certifications and small awards hung from the walls.

"I'll be right with you."

The man kept his gaze on his paperwork, going through every place needing a signature. "Alright, how may I..." He stopped speaking looking up at her. "Angela Zeigler."

"You, know who I am?"

"I remember hearing of the great things you've done with Overwatch. All of the most difficult surgical issues, I'm sure."

They linked their hands shaking firmly. He moved his hand offering her a seat. She sat in front of him slowly sitting upright.

"So, you plan on staying in Switzerland for a while?"

"I am. I went back to the house I bought before joining Overwatch." She looked around feeling off. "I thought a medical board was going to interview me too?"

"They don't need to be here. Once they heard that, The Angela Zeigler wanted to join us, they wanted to give you the job if you said yes. "

She smiled lowering her head a bit. "I'm awfully flattered but, I don't need any special treatment. I did what I had to because, that's why I become a doctor."

The chief stared giving a nod. "That's the humble attitude I never get anymore. All of these interns, residents, and attendings never act like that."

"Shall we move onto the actual interview?"

"But of course!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The interview went great with the chief patting her ego. She felt a little bit under control instead of being nervous. She smiled leaving the office a smile on her face.

She had decided to start with clinical hours to not jump into anything serious. He had given her a small list of things for to do. From getting her scrubs to where when to officially start.

She decided to walk around the floor for a bit studying the layout. Her eyes fell on a group of interns laughing as the chatted handing each other a file.

"They're going to fun to be around." she thought.

She made her way down to the front desk again. The same young man smiled seeing her again. "I hope you found the office okay?"

"Oh I did. We'll be working together shortly. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure doctor...."

"Zeigler. Dr. Zeigler. Good afternoon."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angela marched into the nearest shop for her assigned scrubs and coat. If she was going to start so soon, she needed to be absolutely ready.

As much as she loved her old uniform, she had to move on. She handed the person at the counter her slip waiting at the side. 

The faces of smiling doctors and nurses on the posters freaked her out a bit. She hated seeing the models trying to make the face a medical professional a joke.

"Dr. Zeigler?"

"Yes?"

"Your order slip. It'll be ready for you by tomorrow."

She quickly paid feeling the strangest wave of nausea. She moved to nearest restroom vomiting into the toilet. "Damn nerves... Guess they finally hit me...or worse, it's the cold."

She quickly cleaned herself up moving back onto the street. Her head held high with a giant grin on her face. This was a good day to be a doctor.


End file.
